Winry? Seductive? No Way!
by Fullmetal59
Summary: Well, Edward is having problems with a few weird dreams one night about Winry, which is really ticking him off when he can't tell one from the real one later! EdxWin! YAY! Remember this is NOT a lemon! I don't feel comfortable writing those. Basic details


**Fullmetal59: I was just thinking about this. I don't get into that much dirty details for the dreams. I'm not one for writing lemons. That's why it's just a T rating.**

Winry? Seductive? No Way!

_The door creeked open a bit. Ed was curled up in his bed. He felt a soft pressure on the bed. He turned his head around and opened his eyes. She had her knee resting on the edge of the bed. " Winry? What are you doing here?" She didn't answer. He streched his legs and started to sit up but she gently pushed him back. He had a confused look on his face. From the angle she was at she slowly started to crawl on top of him. He started to sweat drop. " Umm, Win--" he started to say shakily before she put her finger on his lips. He stopped immediately. As she started removeing her finger she moved his lip down. He gulped. She leaned into him more and pressed her lips onto his._

--

He opened his eyes fast. He sat up and looked up around the room. His face, shirt, and sheets were full of sweat. He went out into the hallway and into the bathroom. He put his hands down on the sink and looked into the mirror. His face was slightly red and he could see the sweat coming down from his face and to his neck. He looked to the side and found a small towel. He grabbed it and rubbed his face with his eyes closed. He heard someone clear their thoat and turned around quickly with the towel on his neck. He saw Winry leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. He blinked and shook his head. He looked back and she was gone. He had another confused look on his face. He threw the towel back on the sink and walked downstairs.

Ed sat down at the table and buried his forehead into his hands. He sighed as he began to move his hands down his face. He stopped right under his eyes when he felt something lay their hand on his shoulder. _He turned around and saw Winry, again, lean into his neck trailing down hot kisses. After that she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up against the wall. She began giving him more passionate ones on his lips. He didn't realize he was just as bad as his dream when he started kissing her back just as passionate. ' Might as well take advantage right? No! What am I thinking?!' He pushed her off of him._

When he opened his eyes he saw he was still on the table with his hands just below his eyes. He stood up quickly letting the chair clash onto the floor. He went to the couch and sat down. " Okay I need to get out of this." He heard soft footsteps coming downstairs. " Edward?" He was really annoyed now. He stood up angrily. " Look, enough is enough!" He went right in front of her and put his hand behind her head. He tilted her body and pulled her into his lips even more passionate than before. He moved her back and said, " Their I did the work for you this time!" She just stood their, eyes widened. He noticed she didn't disappear like before. He turned a cherry red. " Wait a minute," he said nervously putting his hands up to her cheeks and pulling them. He stopped and started to scratch his cheek lightly with his left index finger. " This isn't a dream, is it?" She just shook her head. He hung his head low and started to walk upstairs. On the way he just tapped her shoulder and said, " Goodnight!" He power walked all the way back to his room. Winry put her hands over her lips trying to figure out what just happened.

--

_The Next Morning_

He was sitting against the wall, outside of the house, with his right arm resting on his right leg while his left leg was straight. " I'm such an idiot. I made myself look," he hit the back of his head against the wall, " like such a fool."

" You might hurt your head that way, you know." Recognizing that voice he quickly stood up. " Look, Win, I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what came over--"

" Kiss me." He looked at her confused. " What?"

" Just kiss me again. Please." He put his arms gently around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They both looked away, blushing and smiliing. They both turned around trying to decide who would go first. Ed would start leaing in, then Winry, until they just decided to do it at the same time. They tilited their heads and shared their kiss. They both whispered into eachother's ears, " I love you."

**Fullmetal59: Kodak Moment: ) Well how did you like it? If you did at all. Please review! I'll do anything (realistic) for a review! **

**Well, I'm waiting...**

**Just kidding, you can take your time. Just press that little purple button at the bottom of the screen and review away!**


End file.
